Takashi Dragonway
Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father's human form as he has inherited his jet black hair and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy that typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. Gallery 73748042-352-k402748.jpg Apparel Gallery Blinded kuroo tetsurou x reader by yasmochi-d8s1a8k.jpg Personality History Plot Abilities & Equipment Physical Prowess * Immense Strength: * Immense Durability: * Incredible Speed: * Incredible Agility: * Enhanced Senses: Combat * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Abilities * Hellblaze: A mysterious ability possessed by Takashi due to his demonic heritage that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. * Power of Darkness: Demons can create and manipulate a mysterious dark substance to enhance both their offensive and defensive abilities. It has been shown to form various weapons and to protect them from attacks that would otherwise cause serious injury. It can also be morphed into various shapes. ** Enhance Regeneration: By using his darkness to pierce together his body if he is injured, Takashi is able to mend grave wounds that his regeneration wouldn't be able to heal on its own such as reattaching severed limbs. However, he is unable to regenerate any of his hearts should they be destroyed. * Demon Transformation: * Dragon Blood Awakening: ** Dragonflame: * * Weapons Relationships Quote Trivia * According to the author: ** His birthplace is Britannia ** His special ability is ** His weak point is ** His daily activity is ** His hobbies are ** His charm point is his hair as noted by many females ** He has no complex ** What he likes about himself: ** Favorite Animal: Dragons ** His favorite food is Sushi and Dango ** His favorite scent is ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: ** His greatest regret is ** Dream/Hope: ** What he wants the most right now is ** The person he respects most is ** The people he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is his friends and loved ones Category:Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dahaka Category:Skullguy123 Category:Characters